I finally realized I -
by DeathByMegane
Summary: Hi, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. They say it's a pity for me to be invisible, but I don't mind at all. I mean I get to realize what an aho Ahomine is and a baka Bakagami is and I always wonder when these two idiots will realize their feelings for each other. Not only that, I finally realized I - Yes, this is an AoKaga fic.
1. Chapter 1: Fateful Day

**Rambles: **Oh finally! I had this urge to write in the middle of the exams and I was dying to write it! Another AoKaga, yes, I love them very much. I don't know if it's kind of weird, but.. I wanted to try to write it in another point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

Hi, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, also known as the Shadow of the Seirin team. I'm famous for being invisible in people's eyes. Well, I'm not that annoyed about having to repeat myself everytime people finally realize I'm just right beside them... Rather than annoyed, I'm kind of glad for this nature of mine.

Besides from the advantage of being unseen in basketball games, it has some other great uses. First, you could enter a girl's toilet, stay there for 15 minutes and come out with many juicy gossips without any slap marks on your face. Not that I have ever done that.

Second, you can carry a dog and sneakily place it on one of your teammate's lap without him knowing. Go back shooting some balls and wait until you hear someone scream, "WHO THE HELL PUT THAT CREATURE ON MY CROTCH?!" Not that I have ever done that too.

And also... You can watch a certain red-haired guy and a dark blue-haired guy being such idiots together and wonder when they will ever realize they have feelings for each other. Not friendly feelings, but romantic feelings. Yes, who would ever thought the perverted teen who loves big breasts has fallen in love with a male?

It all started on that fateful day when Kagami was practicing alone in the basketball court near the neighbourhood. Coach Aida told me to keep an eye on Kagami, since his legs wasn't in the condition to play yet, all thanks to over-jumping in the match against Midorima's team. Being the kind and caring person my image is, I followed Kagami. Unsurprisingly, he wasn't aware of my presence.

"Kagami Taiga... Right?"

Dark arm dangled over sun-kissed shoulder. The two met. Aomine and Kagami. They greet each other with a match and of course, Aomine easily swished the basketball in the hoop after dodging Kagami's reckless charges. As time passed by, I could see Kagami panting hard and his legs shaking from the loss of strength. My logical mind was saying:

_This could be very very bad._

I approached the two to stop their game, but froze in my tracks when I saw the way Aomine looked at Kagami. It wasn't just a normal glance... It was as if he was studying every inch of Kagami's body and face. And out of the blue, he purposely made an _accidental _brush on Kagami's chest. My illogical mind was saying:

_This could be very very interesting._

I waited for Kagami to shout a reaction like those in yaoi manga. Not that I have read it before... Alright, maybe one or two manga...per day. But I almost forgot... This is the dense idiot we are talking about. How would he notice that light touch? Wait, maybe he might notice it... Not happening.

The battle ended. Aomine smirked at Kagami in victory.

"The only one who can beat me is me,"

His smirk widened. The usual Kagami would counter words that look down on him, but that moment, Kagami's eyes were out of focus and he had lost too much energy. His legs shook so hard, ready to fall any second. I ran towards Kagami, regretting not interfering in the match when his legs already showed signs of shakiness. Before I could even reach him or call out his name, his legs finally gave up on supporting himself.

_Kagami! _

My panic settled down, when a pair of strong arms embraced Kagami before his body collapse. Slowly, Aomine rested Kagami on the ground. He kneeled beside Kagami, positioning the red-haired teen to lean on Aomine's broad chest and his shaking legs stretched out.

"What the-! You idiot! Why did you play in this condition?!"

_As if you would even care if you had known about it._

I wanted to voice that out loud, but how could I when Aomine's face was like that? He looked sincerely concerned about Kagami's body. Kagami's hazed eyes started getting into focus. Pulling himself together, he forced himself to stand up.

"I'm fine!"

His body said otherwise. His legs vibrated, as he tried to stand up. Aomine clicked his tongue. In mere seconds, he roughly pulled Kagami down to sit beside him again.

"What do you think are you-"

"Just shut the hell up!"

Kagami was about to yell back at him, but halted when warm hands gently rubbed his legs, soothing the tense muscles. The red-haired teen stared at the other with a dumbfounded face, probably asking, "What the heck is he doing?" Well, that was me who was asking. I mean, why would you do this to a total stranger? And what's more, aren't you going to go against each other in a few days?

However, watching Aomine carefully massaging Kagami's legs made me feel as if I just saw a different side of my ex-teammate I had never seen all these years. Maybe... Just maybe...

...Nah, impossible. Kagami doesn't have big breasts. And plus, he's a dude. Yes, a human with the Y chromosome.

I snapped out of my thoughts, when I saw Aomine standing up. Kagami's legs weren't vibrating as much as before.

"Rest."

He ruffled the red hair affectionately.

"We're going to fight against each other in a few days, right?"

He grinned playfully. Kagami's eyes widened at his carefree face. As if he had forgotten the previous insult Aomine gave him a few minutes ago, the red head nodded, grinning back. Aomine's eyes softened.

"Rest well, so I can beat your ass again, okay?"

A vein popped and his grin dropped. He abruptly stood up and glared at Aomine with fiery eyes.

"I will be the one who will beat your ass!"

Aomine gave a mocking smile, as if saying, "Come and try me." Kagami's cheeks heated up in anger and he bared his fangs. The blue-haired teen was really getting a kick out of Kagami's reactions. Realizing that whatever he did just amused Aomine even more, Kagami gave his opponent a last glare before leaving the court. He passed by in front of me. In that split second, I caught Kagami's red face.

Red in anger. Red in embarrassment. Red in shame of losing. Red in blush.

Not wanting to add more red to his face and damage to his pride, I sealed my lips tight about that meeting and acted as if I didn't know that fact at all.

* * *

The day came.

During the real battle between Seirin and Touou, both of them didn't give mercy to each other. Aomine's lonely way of playing basketball versus Kagami's and my cooperative teamwork. Not only that, we also had our teammates. But, why? Why did we still lose?

Because Aomine was just too strong.

I was pissed. I know I didn't really show it on my face, but I really was. However, just the thought of Aomine changing a bit of his views on the way of playing basketball made me smile. He watched our team seriously. No... I think the main reason was because he watched Kagami properly. He watched how Kagami and I interacted, how Kagami never gave up, how Kagami with fiery eyes tried to score and score. Even for just a tiny bit, his actions probably moved Aomine.

I smiled to myself at the thought.

I was about to reunite with the team, thinking that my time as an audience of the two's soap opera was over. But I was wrong. The drama still continued. Aomine pulled my arm and asked for a talk. After a few greetings and talk about the past, Aomine finally got straight to the main point of the conversation.

"Do you have Kagami's phone number?"

Something in me bloomed. Without any hesitation, I sent him the number.

* * *

**Rambles: **And the start of their relationship. I'm still sticking on this point of view until I'm done with the fic. Oh, now I really envy Kuroko. How many pairings can I stalk in a day if I were Kuroko? Hm...Well, I would surely follow AoKaga anywhere and maybe catch them do-*coughs* Not for the young minds.


	2. Chapter 2: Dense Limit

**Rambles: **Oh my, the reviews make me so very much happy~ Thank you very much! I will try my best to give the best love Aomine and Kagami deserve to have! And give Kuroko one of the greatest dreams of every fujoshi in the world... Watching real-life Boy's Love.

* * *

"Kuroko! Why did you give him my number?!"

Wow, Aomine contacted him fast. I just gave the number last night.

"It's still early in the morning, so please don't shout."

Kagami realized that fact and looked around the classroom. Some students were curiously watching what the outburst was, some had plugged cotton in their ears and some girls were ogling at us. Yes, the KuroKaga fangirls. Sorry, but this guy is already taken by another guy.

Being the ever dense person Kagami is, he never notices eyes obviously watching our backs. With an apologizing face, he sat down on the free chair in front of me and lowered his voice down.

"You haven't answered me!"

"He asked me, so I don't see any reason to reject him."

"B-But you could have asked for my permission!"

_Ohoho, is he stuttering?_

"Is there something wrong? What did he do?"

At that moment, tomato juice poured all over Kagami's face.

_Ohoho, is he blushing?_

"N-Nothing! Nothing happened, other than him asking if we could meet up..."

As more words spouted out of his lips, the quieter his voice became.

_Ohoho, is he embarrassed?_

"Oh, it's a date?"

I asked innocently. Thanks to this pokerface, I can prevent myself from smiling weirdly. Kagami's eyes widened at the question.

"N-No! What the hell?! Of course not! It's not a d-da-... I'm just going to see him!"

As if he was chased by a hundred Nigou, he was gone like a wind. Now I see why Aomine gets a kick out of his reactions. I internally smirked to myself. I was sort of curious about their date, so I was thinking... Why not stalk them?

Anyway, it doesn't count as stalking. If they look harder, I'm just pretty much a metre away from them, watching the two walking in awkward silence. After five minutes of quietness, Aomine stopped spinning his basketball and finally spoke.

"How're your legs?"

"Isn't it already too late to ask that question? We played yesterday and you saw how I was."

"I'm not that stupid! I'm trying to make a conversation! Can't you just go with the flow and say yes?!"

"Hah?! How would I know that's what you intended to do?!"

"What the- You're so dense, Bakagami!"

"Ahomine!"

...I thought this was supposed to be a date, not a session of curses and insults. All they had been doing for the past fifteen minutes was just calling each other "something bad + Ahomine/Bakagami". If this will be how their date will always be, then I'd rather sit out. When I was about to leave the two, my eyes caught a basketball court, the very place where they first met. And it seemed like I wasn't the only one looking at it.

"One-on-one."

"Hah?"

Kagami caught Aomine off guard with his words. He grinned.

"I still haven't beaten your ass!"

He childishly exclaimed with eyes filled with challenge and excitement. Without any agreement from the other teen, he snatched the ball from Aomine's hands and rushed towards the court.

"Pfft."

I turned my head towards the direction of the voice. Aomine was stifling a laugh, watching Kagami's actions endearingly with soft eyes. He returned to his normal self and approached Kagami with a mocking smile.

"Hah! The only one who can beat me-"

"Is only me."

"...The only one who can say that is only me!"

The blue-haired teen ran towards the other, trying to steal the ball away. After their last battle, Kagami somehow got the hang of how Aomine played and skillfully dodged his dark hands. But Kagami's hands on the ball didn't last very long. The blue-haired teen grabbed Kagami's waist and sent the red-haired teen to the depths of laughing hell.

"Hahahaha! Hoi! It's a fou- Hahahaha!"

The more Kagami laughed under Aomine's tickles, the wider Aomine's grins became. He enjoyed listening to Kagami's carefree laughter. In the midst of that moment, I watched the two with a feeling of shock for how Aomine acted. Why he did that, I didn't know. But I knew it wasn't because he was in a pinch and tickled Kagami to steal the basketball away. He isn't the type to surrender easily and rely on foul tactics. What's more, I'm not saying Kagami is a bad player, but his play was not that difficult for Aomine to snatch the ball. So why?

Kagami's stomach couldn't stand the laughing fit. He abruptly sat on the ground and ducked away from Aomine's tickles. With heavy pants between his words, he asked Aomine, who sat himself just beside Kagami.

"That's...a foul!"

His face didn't show any anger. Rather than anger, he seemed to be enjoying himself, grinning. Aomine laughed.

"Haha! Sorry about that."

He apologized. Kagami's pants slowed down. Still grinning, he pointed accusingly on Aomine's chest.

"You're being unfair!"

Aomine smiled at his exclaim. He leaned closer to Kagami's face, just inches away.

"Then, don't show such a cute face. Or I will play unfairly."

He said with a sultry voice. A tint of red was barely seen on his right cheek. Damn, did I just hear that right? It was a confession. A love confession! I prayed in my heart Kagami understood those words. How could he not?!

"...Aomine..."

His eyes widened and his voice trailed off. A sign. That was a sign he was understanding. I mentally prepared myself for Kagami's answer. If he accepts, that would be great and if he rejects... He would at least be more conscious of Aomine's presence, right?

"...You."

His eyes glared at Aomine with burning eyes.

Eh?

"Do you dislike my face that much?! So much that you fouled me?! Instead of being sarcastic, you can just say it out loud!"

What?

"Hah? I didn't mean-"

"It's the double eyebrows, isn't it?! The thing that's making me look weird!"

... I understand him being dense. But being dense has a limit to it! He never realizes the sarcasm dripping in the end of some people's sentences. But why now did he think "cute" was a sarcasm?! Aomine was being real!

"You.. What the hell?! Can't you read the atmosphere?! Are you that dense?!"

That's what I was saying!

"Damn... How the hell does Kuroko stand such a dense idiot...?"

I can't stand it now!

"What dense idiot?! I don't get it, Ahomine!"

"I'm saying you're a Bakagami!"

Another round of curses started. Two cursed each other and I mentally cursed at the idiotic Kagami. How the hell can anyone be that dense?! After cooling myself down with evil ways to prank Kagami with the help of Nigou, I decided to go back home. I thought that that the curses might take hours, considering that it had been half an hour and there was no sign of surrendering. Giving them one last look, I left the two in their own little world.

* * *

"So how was the date?"

I interrogated Kagami, who had been staring at his phone for fifteen minutes in the early morning. The red-haired teen flared.

"I-It wasn't a date!"

"Oh, so how was your meeting?"

This question was obviously something I didn't need an answer for. I mean, I was witnessing the scene with my own eyes. And I was still mad. Mad at his stupidity. I asked him because I wanted to know what Kagami thought about the date and Aomine. And also... I just love teasing Kagami.

"It was okay."

Kagami mumbled with his red cheeks. At that moment, a familiar ringtone played. Kagami almost immediately grabbed his cellphone and flipped it open. I caught a glimpse of the name "Ahomine" in the sender box. Reading the message, he smiled to himself.

...That moment, I forgave his idiocy.

No, I don't have a thing for my own teammate and I haven't fallen in love with him because of that smile. It's just that I don't see a reason to make him realize he is such a thick-headed person. Seeing his face, I knew I had to just sit back, relax and just watch over the two.

Because he wasn't only smiling.

Faint pink dyed his cheeks.

He likes him.

* * *

**Rambles: **Hm... I'm only fairly happy with this chapter... I think I could do better. But I don't know how. Oh well, I will make sure the next/last chapter will be freakingly good! Yes, I think I can see what will happen...


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

**Rambles: **I'm back with evil ideas. And jealousy towards lucky Kuroko who gets to stalk every pairing he wishes to see. Oh man, his misdirection is so handy.

* * *

The days passed just like that. Aomine always meeting Kagami and me watching their dates. Without noticing, it has been 3 months since their first meeting... which is today.

Yes, it's today now. And you don't have to be a genius to know the two have feelings for each other. It's obvious from how Aomine loves dangling his arm over Kagami's shoulders, grabbing his waist, leaning against his shoulder or head, whispering words that makes Kagami blush to no end and a whole lots of other heart-thumping reactions.

As for Kagami, he has finally become self-conscious of Aomine's touching and words. Everytime he is in a dokidoki moment, his face burns and he avoids eye contact with Aomine.

If you tell me they aren't in love... Then tell me what it is.

And the unbelievable thing is... They aren't dating. Yet. Yes, I have to put that word, since I'm sure they will someday. Because if they still aren't together by the next month, I will be the one to make them.

Well, the number one reason why they aren't together yet is probably because of the fact Kagami is born as a dense idiot. I mean, seriously. Ifa guy touches you unnecessarily all over your body and whispers sweet phrases in your ears, you'd get the conclusion he likes you, right?

Not for Kagami.

Hell, I think he hasn't even realized his own feelings for Aomine.

But... If they will be in a relationship... How will it be like? No, that question is a bit vague. Let me rephrase it: Who will be the seme and who will be the uke?

That's kind of obvious, isn't it? Aomine is surely the seme and Kagami is the uke. Or in another meaning, Aomine would be the key and Kagami is the keyhole. Oh wow, an unwilling uke. Fantasies. Fantasies. Fantasies.

"...What are you thinking about?"

Reality pulls me away from my thoughts. I turn to the red-haired teen who ruined my daydream.

"Why?"

"No, it's just that... You had this creepy smile a moment ago."

Oh, did I? I guess I did.

"So, what are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking who's the key and the keyhole."

"..."

...Crap, I just said that without thinking. Oh my god, all my effort to create an image of innocent Kuroko will be destroyed!

"No, I meant-"

"You're wrong, Kuroko. It's supposed to be _which _is the key and the keyhole."

"..."

"I mean, they're objects, right? So, it's supposed to be _which_, not _who_."

...God, thank you very much for creating a thick-headed, dense and idiotic human named Kagami. Now that I think about it... I don't think he would even understand if I had said _seme _and _uke_.

All of a sudden, a brilliant idea pops in my mind.

"Hm... I guess you're right, Kagami-kun. But I was thinking... Why don't you try asking that question to Aomine?"

"You mean which is the key and the keyhole."

"No, _who _is the key and the keyhole."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"Maybe it does to him."

"Why?"

Because he is a freaking pervert.

"I don't know."

"...Okay, I will ask."

I mentally laugh. How can Aomine not know what it is? I mean, he is born naturally perverted. Oh damn, I have to be there when Kagami asks that question. And when Aomine explains the meaning and probably the process as well... Kagami will surely blush so much he could die.

I'm so evil.

* * *

Why of all days, it has to be today?

The moment the school bell rings, screaming that it's time to go home, our homeroom teacher ordered Kagami to tidy up the music room. I bet that he is actually assigned to clean the room by the principal's orders. But because that room is pretty much isolated and will take ages to clean it, he shoves all his work to a random student.

And it just has to be Kagami.

How will he ask Aomine the question? Sure, he can do it tomorrow. But will he remember? Unless it's really important, he won't forget. And it's not like I can remind Kagami, "Hey, don't forget to ask Aomine who's they key and the keyhole." That's just too suspicious.

I sigh to myself. I guess my plan won't work out.

Alone, I exit the school. As usual, I spot a figure with blue hair and dark skin. Who else could he be?

"Aomine-kun, what are you doing here?"

Aomine is momentarily surprised by my sudden appearance. Actually, I don't need to ask this, since he only comes for Kagami. But, I have an image of a guy with proper manners and courtesy. So, I have to ask.

"Ah, where's Kagami?"

See?

"He has to clean up the music room."

Aomine frowns.

"He said that he was free."

"He was given the duty right after the bell rang."

He nods with an understanding face. Right, when I thought he is going to go straight home, he asks,

"Where is the music room?"

I pause for a second, shocked from his question. I smile to myself. He really wants to see Kagami no matter what, doesn't he?

"If you don't mind walking quite a distance, then I can tell you where. After entering the school, go straight, then go to the path on the right. When you meet a dead end, turn to your left. And the door will be right there. No one goes there anymore, so you can just look for a hallway without anyone walking there."

He nods, while processing the directions I just gave in his mind.

"So it's pretty much located in the back-right corner of the school building. Hee... How lonely. Okay thanks."

Taking his time, he walks in. As for me, all my plans to go get vanilla milkshake has been cancelled and replaced with free VIP tickets to watch a drama of Aomine and Kagami. I follow Aomine through the dusty hallways with ceilings filled with cobwebs. And finally, we arrive to our destination. Aomine slides the door open.

"Hey-"

He halts abruptly, almost making me crash against his back. I scoot to the right and look at what he's seeing. Kagami is gently cleaning a guitar, shocking himself whenever his fingers accidentaly strums the strings. Aomine stifles his chuckles. His eyes soften, as he watches Kagami in adore.

_Cute._

That's what he's probably thinking now. And I don't have to be a mind-reader to know. Aomine knocks at the door.

"At least call me if something comes up."

His voice grabs Kagami's attention, surprising the red-haired teen.

"Aomine! What are you doing here?!"

"No, you should be the one answering that question. You promised to meet me before you agreed to do this duty."

"Ah..."

He finally realizes their appointment and looks down with a face full of regret.

"I'm sorry... I forgot."

He apologizes. Sincerity is written all over his face. And that alone makes Aomine's cheek shades a little pink.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Are probably the words that Aomine can think of now. And he might also be thinking how can he not forgive Kagami with a cute face like that. Damn, I can be a professional mind-reader. Specialized only for Aomine and Kagami.

"It's fine."

Kagami smiles in relief at Aomine's words.

"How long have you been here anyway?"

"Since the moment you shock yourself like a girl, just because of some sounds."

"You...!"

Kagami glares at the smirking Aomine.

"You didn't have to watch! You should have called my name or something!"

"But I like watching you."

Aomine eyes him with a feeling of longing. What he said is an almost-outright confession. Kagami just widens his eyes and is speechless. He avoids Aomine's piercing eyes.

"Ahomine."

Aomine is silent for a second. Then he sighs with a smiling face, as if he has already expected that reaction from the start. Silence envelops the two. One blowing dust away from a violin and the other watching his object of affection. Rather than an awkward silence, it's more of a comfortable stillness. All of a sudden, the clatter of mahogany violin against oak table is heard.

"Aomine, I just remembered!"

"Hm, what?"

"Who is the key and the keyhole?"

Aomine's eyes widen. His jaws drop. His face is clearly saying: _Is this really the dense and innocent Kagami I'm talking to? _

"I knew it. It's a stupid question. It's supposed to be _which_, not _who_, right? Kuroko asked who, but that doesn't make sense. They are both objects."

Aomine's face relaxes, as if he is saying _Oh, it's just something he heard_. Now this is the moment I've been waiting for. Aomine shall now explain with that perverted face of his. But the moment I look at Aomine's face, staring at Kagami who's still rambling on how stupid the question is... I feel that something is wrong. No perverted grins. No mischievous glint in the eyes. An undescribable feeling is pasted on Aomine's face.

"He isn't completely wrong, you know?"

Aomine's sudden voice cuts in Kagami's ramblings.

"Eh? Really? What does it mean?"

Kagami's eyes shines in curiousity, eager to know the answer, like a kid wanting to know how babies are created. Aomine looks at the innocence in Kagami's eyes. A dangerous flash passes by the midnight-blue eyes. As if it's going to destroy that pureness of the fiery red.

"If that question is directed to us, then..."

Slowly, he steps forwards, closer and closer to Kagami, to the point of only a distance of 10 centimetres between their faces.

"I'm the key and you're the keyhole."

A shade of red rises in Kagami's cheeks. If I'm just a normal audience, I'd think he finally realizes the meaning of Aomine's words. But being his Shadow for months now, I know he's burning from the sudden closeness between their faces. And I'm sure Aomine knows that too.

"I'm a... keyhole?"

"Yeah... Ah, or would you rather be the key? I can't let you though."

Aomine's right hand lightly caresses Kagami's cheek. The red-haired teen reflexively turns his face away, exposing his left ear. Taking the chance, Aomine leans closer towards his red ear.

"Because I want to hear you scream."

Kagami widens his eyes in surprise. He shoves Aomine's shoulders, creating space between the two. He properly looks at the midnight-sky eyes and finally senses the dangerous glint behind them.

"I still don't get it."

From the way his confused eyes look, trying to rack his mind what the words mean and searching behind Aomine's eyes to understand what he is thinking, you can tell he is being honest. He seriously doesn't understand. Aomine smiles at his dense mind. He gently holds Kagami's hands and pushes them against the wall.

"You don't have to understand."

He leans closer.

"Because I will show you."

Their lips crash. Kagami's eyes widen in shock, not expecting this to happen at all. Using his state of shock as an advantage, Aomine slides wet muscle in between Kagami's lips. And then...

I have to stop.

No matter how much I enjoy watching them and always intruding in their privacy, I know there is a limit to it. And what's more, I don't want to describe these censored images.

"Ah! Ao-!"

...Yes, I have to leave now.

Without being noticed at all, I exit the room. Many thoughts spin in my eyes. Such as what had occured right in front of me a while ago. And I now understand the face Aomine had. He was already at his limit. The guy you love for the first time asks you a question that has something to do with their relationship. Aomine wouldn't be able to control himself. Now I have one concern in my head...

Will Kagami be okay?

* * *

"Please tell me that wasn't what you really were thinking."

Kagami pleads with begging eyes.

"Hm? What do you mean, Kagami-kun?"

"You meant _which_, right?! Not _who_!"

Oh, he finally understands. Well, of course he does. Seeing how he entered the classroom with a backache, I can tell he went all the way with Aomine. And now the echoes of screams and moans of a ghost in the hallway of the music room has been the hot topic of the school. Some even considered it one of the haunted events in school. And here I am now, talking with the _ghost_.

"Hm, does it matter? Anyway, what does _who_ is the key and keyhole means?"

Kagami burns. His whole face and his ears.

"I-I... HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

He yells at me in embarrassment and limps back to his chair. I watch him in amusement and a bit of guilt, since I'm the very reason why he got into this position now. I leave my chair and approach him, who's busy texting with his cellphone. But, I pause in my tracks and slyly reads the messages behind his back. Being unseen really is great.

_How are you? –Ahomine_

_Fine. –Kagami_

_I meant your ass and back. We didn't have a proper bed after all. –Aomine _

_SHUT UP! –Kagami _

_Hey, we're dating now, right? –Aomine _

Kagami's eyes enlarge at the message he received from Aomine. His ears redden.

_Do you... like me? –Kagami _

_After everything, don't tell me you still don't know how I feel about you! Why the hell are you so dense?! –Aomine _

Finally receiving an outright love confession from Aomine, it takes some time for Kagami to process the words in his mind. When the words are completely processed, his cheeks burn.

_Well, sorry that I'm too dense! –Kagami_

_It's fine. I like that part about you. –Aomine_

Red and speechless. If anything can describe the state of Kagami's mind now, it's probably happiness and chaos. He snaps back to reality when 2 rings are heard from his phone. 2 messages:

_Kagami._

_I love you._

Shock. After overcoming the shock, he smiles with faint pink dying his cheeks.

_Me too._

* * *

That day, something blossomed in my heart. I'm overjoyed for their happiness and love. But I realized... It isn't because they are my Lights and my friends that makes me support them very much. I'm hit by a sudden realization.

I finally realized I'm a fudanshi.

* * *

**Rambles: **For those who might not know, fudanshi is the boy version of fujoshi. Fujoshi is a rotten girl and yes, that usually means fanatic of yaoi! I might create an extra story of what happened in the music room but I won't update it as the next chapter. I have set the genre as T here. Hope you had fun reading!


End file.
